Master! Master!
by James Young
Summary: Naruto ended up beating Sasuke in their fight at the Valley of the End. However the villagers are anything but praising the jinchuriki. Naruto's finally had enough of the villagers' torment, so decides to leave the village. However, Naruto never planned on literally falling in on an underground kingdom. Wait? He's the Overlord and these creatures' master? How does that work?
1. The Departure

Master! Master!

The Departure

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had done it. Naruto Uzumaki had managed to keep his promise with Sakura by stopping Sasuke from escaping the Fire Nation. It had been a long and hard battle, but Naruto had managed to pull it off, even after taking a Chidori to the chest, even after Sasuke had declared that he needed to kill his best friend to gain more power, Naruto had still managed to defeat him, by managing to surprise Sasuke with his demonic Rasengan.

"Naruto!" Kakashi arrived at the scene to find Naruto barely able to stay on his feet, but standing victorious above Sasuke, Naruto turned to his jonin-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, I did it, I beat Sasuke! I stopped him from leaving the village!" Naruto declared, tears barely being held back as he dropped to his knees, Kakashi was quick enough to stop the boy from falling completely onto his chest, holding the blond in his arms.

"You did a good job Naruto. Words cannot describe how proud I am of you right now." Kakashi told the boy, who smiled at his sensei, barely conscious enough to register the praise. "Come on, let's get you home." Kakashi told the boy, before he picked up the blond and carried him with care, doing the same when it came to Sasuke, only with a slightly tenser grip.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was waiting at the village gates feeling desperate, she wanted to know if her two teammates were going to be back together or just one of them on their own with Kakashi or not, it was at this moment after Sasuke had knocked her out to defect to the Sound village that Sakura realized that she may have to change her views on being a ninja, and that she would have to get her hands dirty and train. Normally she wouldn't want to do that, but after seeing Sasuke attempting to defect and Naruto promising her to bring him back with such determination, she couldn't help but feel like she was really badly dragging the time down, and badly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as she spotted her sensei, coming back with not one, but both of her teammates over his shoulders, but not going to fast to cause the boys any permanent damage if he could help it. "They're both back, Naruto succeeded." Sakura couldn't help it as tears started to escape from her eyes. "Thank god, he did it! Naruto really did it!"

"I know, and I'm proud of him because of it." Kakashi told his only conscious member of his squad left. "But you know that this means that you will have to do more training than before because of this, don't you? Sasuke left because he felt he was being held back, add to the fact that he was also getting jealous that Naruto was getting stronger as well." Kakashi trailed off. "Never mind, let's get both of your teammates to the hospital."

"Yes!" Sakura didn't know how much happily she could get before now, both Naruto and Sasuke were alright and there was nothing that could ruin this moment now.

How wrong she was.

* * *

Despite everything good that had happened with Naruto succeeded in defeating Sasuke and Team 7 being reunited once more, even if Sasuke was completely against it, something had happened during the return of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. One of the many civilians had seen what Sasuke had ended up as and how badly injured he had been at the end of the fight, and was horrified. Unfortunately due to the fact that most of them didn't know how dire the situation had been, they didn't know that Naruto had been left with no choice but to put Sasuke in that condition just to get him back. This however, didn't stop the civilians from speaking ill about Naruto Uzumaki.

"He should finally get what's coming to him! He's been left alone for far too long, and now look at what's happened! He's nearly killed the Uchiha!"

"The fact that there was only one member of his team that managed to make it back on his own two feet makes it seem more obvious that the fox just attacked them to make sure that he got all of the glory. What is this world coming to, letting people like that run around freely?"

"He should have been killed when we the chance to kill him! Should never been allowed to learn how to use chakra and how to become a ninja, he's just a terrorist in disguise, waiting for the perfect moment to strike us down!"

"Keep your voices down. We don't want to be heard and executed for treason."

* * *

"What do you mean they failed!?" A man screeched before he launched several kunai at Kabuto in pure anger. Kabuto managed to dodge the kunai with ease, not even looking the slightest concerned.

"They were all killed in action, Orochimaru-sama, even Kimimaro was killed in the end, and there was nothing that could be done to prevent it when Sasuke himself was beaten by Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto explained, causing the Snake Sannin to snarl in anger.

"The Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails? I knew that I should have killed him that day in the Forest of Death, consequences be damned!" Orochimaru snapped angrily, holding his head in his hands in pure frustration. "Is there anything else I should know?

"The security of Konoha has tightened ever since Sound 4 managed to sneak in and persuade Sasuke to join us, obviously they don't want to make the same mistake again." Kabuto reported.

"..." Orochimaru didn't say anything at first, but he did seem to be thinking about something instead.

"Orochimaru-sama, is something wrong?" Kabuto asked the Snake Sannin.

"I need some time to think, to plan our next strategy." Orochimaru admitted calmly. "Leave me. I want to be alone."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto nodded before he left the room, while Orochimaru continued to plan ahead for the next stage to counter the mistake that had allowed Sasuke to slip through his grasp.

* * *

Naruto had only just left the hospital recently and he was already seething, all he had done was bring Sasuke back to the village, like Tsunade had told him to do when she gave the mission. Yes his team had been injured, but all he had been doing was following orders that Shikamaru had set into place, no reason for this sort of reaction from the villagers.

"That damn boy! Why did he bring the Uchiha half-dead?" One of the villagers snapped to his friend, not even bothering to keep quiet about his hatred for the boy, due to what he had done.

"Naruto, don't let the villagers get to you." A comforting voice came from above, causing Naruto to look up.

"It's hard Kakashi-sensei, it's really hard." Naruto admitted, sounding almost a little depressed by that announcement.

"But that makes it that more satisfying when you achieve it, does it not?" Kakashi asked the blond, who looked at his teacher in surprise. "Trust me Naruto, I know how you feel, my father was branded a traitor and a disgrace for saving his teammates over completing an important mission, but I never stopped trying to prove myself to everyone."

"..." Naruto stayed quiet. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for Naruto, to help you and to teach you." Kakashi gave an eye-smile.

"Yeah, I know."

Little did either of them know that this would be the last pleasant conversation that they would ever have inside of Konoha's walls.

* * *

Naruto had been doing a lot of thinking lately, more than he thought that he would ever do about anything, but there was something that seemed to make him think about his future, about whether or not he should even be here anymore, why he had bothered to stay here. However, when that thought came up, his friends, his precious people came up, it may not be too much, but they were still there, they still supported him for most part, especially after he had either helped them out, or proven himself to be stronger than before. This made his decision even harder than he wanted it to be. However, he then decided it.

He would leave the village tonight.

There was nothing that would stop him from doing it. He wouldn't back down from it either. There was nothing that could make him change his mind about leaving now, he simply just had enough of the villagers and would tell them all that they should rot in hell for all he cared. Still he could have had an emotional goodbye, only the thing was that he wasn't meant to let anyone know that he was going to leave, so that was out of the question.

So this was what led Naruto to his situation now, slowly making his way towards the village gates, aiming to use the secret exit that he had made between the exams and now, which he had made sure already works, carrying a rucksack and making sure that he would ran as far away as possible, for he wanted nothing to do with this village anymore.

"Naruto, where are you going? Why have you packed your things?" Naruto froze when he heard Sakura's voice calling out the question to him, and proceeded to turn to find that Sakura was indeed on the path to freedom, what were the chances of this happening? "What could possibly be your reason to ..." Sakura's eyes widen in realization, as a horrified look reach her features. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Please! Don't tell me you're leaving!" The sheer desperation on her face made Naruto's chest drip tightly. This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this, he couldn't possibly deal with the guilt of leaving her like this.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but this is the way that it's meant to be." Naruto finally spoke for the first time, looking away to the bench that Sakura had been found on when Sasuke had left. How ironic this was for the girl, twice in the same spot she had found teammates just as they were planning on leaving the village for good.

"No! You can't! I won't let you leave Naruto!" Sakura cried, tears flowing down her cheeks freely. "Please! It wouldn't be Team 7 without you! It wouldn't be Konoha without you! I'm begging you don't leave us like Sasuke did! Don't leave me!" Sakura cried. "I'm sorry for everything that I did! I'll try to make it up to you! Just please don't leave!"

"Sakura ... it's not because of you that I'm leaving." Naruto admitted slowly, after trying to find the right words. The pink haired girl froze and looked up at the blond with an astonished look on her face, she truly believed that he was leaving because of her after all the times that she had hit him for pissing her off. "I'm leaving because of the villagers. They act like I was just something from the sewer that needed to be squashed! Like I'm nothing more than a disease that should be destroyed forever because of something I'm not, because they're too blind to see me for what I am!" Naruto snapped at the girl's face, her tears not stopping, if anything getting worse. "All because of what happened to me on the day I was born, all because of what happened on the 10th of October 12 years ago! All because the 4th Hokage sealed the fucking Kyuubi inside of my stomach and ..." Naruto froze, after he realized just what he had blurted out, the very reason that most of the villagers hated his very being.

"They sealed a monster inside of you?" Sakura couldn't help but be shocked, who could blame her? That was the last thing that she had expected to find out about her teammate. "But ... that wouldn't make you the demon! That would only make you the prison that keeps it from killing us all!" Sakura told Naruto with conviction that what she was saying was correct.

"..." Naruto stared at the girl in disbelief... why had see been able to see past the fact that he had a demon sealed inside of him so easily? T-this wasn't supposed to happen! Not like this, why were things going horribly wrong?

"Naruto... I don't care if you have a monster inside your body or not, you're still my friend!" Sakura declared to her teammate, before she hugged him, hoping that he would stay. "Please don't go." She sobbed into his shoulder.

The boy in question had stiffened when his crush had hugged him, even more when she had desperately pleaded that he stayed in Konoha, with her, with Kakashi, with everyone.

"Sakura, thank you for everything, I mean it." Naruto uttered softly. "But I'm sorry things had to end up like this. Goodbye Sakura." Naruto proceeded to knock her out, and gently laid her down on the bench. Her emotional attempt to get him to stay had shaken him in a way that he didn't think that it would, for years he had been trying to get her attention, but now as he was leaving Konoha she tried to convince him to stay, not even caring about the fact that he was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed fox, it was only making things harder for him.

* * *

It had been only a single hour before Sakura was found on the bench by none other than Kakashi Hatake, their sensei. He found it really odd that she would be sleeping on the same bench as the one she had been found on when Sasuke had tried to defect to Orochimaru and had knocked her out. That brought a chill down his spine... what if... what if Naruto was trying to run away? There was hints that he might had been planning it, but that was why he had comforted him, there was also the fact that he had grown fond of the boy, being the son of his sensei had helped obviously, but something about Naruto grew on you.

"Sakura, wake up." Kakashi shook her awake and was treated to the sight of his only female student looking desperately at him.

"Kakashi-sensei! N-Naruto's run away from Konoha! He said something about the villagers not wanting him here and..." Sakura blurted out suddenly, but Kakashi caught all of her words and they shook him to the core.

"Damn! Sakura, go to the Hokage's office and tell her I'm going after Naruto! Now!" Kakashi ordered, causing the girl to stop blurting out words, but not before saying she knew about the Kyuubi, the silver haired man grimaced at those words, knowing that there would be a lot to say later.

"Yes sensei! Please bring Naruto back!" Sakura pleaded with the jonin.

"I can't guarantee anything Sakura." Kakashi admitted, before he disappeared, leaving the genin to run to the Hokage's office to explain what had happened.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as his ninja abilities allowed him to, there was something about the way that Sakura had pleaded to him to stay in Konoha that made him wonder about whether or not he was doing the right thing by leaving his home village, before he shook it out of his mind, there was no time to regret his decision now, not when he had so little time to worry about and so many things that could still catch him out, like the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and other things that he hadn't considered yet, like bandits for one thing.

"**Still trying to forget about me, aren't you boy?"** There was the Kyuubi as well, which had just made its presence known. "**I'm almost hurt, after all that I've done for you, you simply try to erase me like I'm the greatest scum in the existence of mankind, not even worth you attention. But I hold the key to more power, more delicious power that could make you the greatest being in the world, the most feared, the most powerful and the most loved man in the world. All you need to do is throw away your morals, like justice, your love for saving the innocents."**

"I'm not listening to you, so don't even bother trying to talk your way into getting what you want." Naruto told the fox bluntly.

"**What do I want Naruto? Tell me, what do I, the most powerful creature in the world, want with a little child like you?"** Kyuubi demanded.

"A symbol of your power, a sign to show the world that you're still alive, that you're not yet dead." Naruto answered, leaving the fox in silence.

"**Very good, I was almost amazed by your intelligence, but then I remembered that you didn't lack intelligence, you merely wanted a lot of attention and did whatever you could to avoid the lectures, the theory side of being a Shinobi."** Kyuubi mused.

"So what? You have to admit that it was pointless to learn a lot of things." Naruto pointed out.

"**It would be ... if you were a demonic creature that's been alive for thousands of years, but you're not one of those beings, while I am, you ignorant fool."** Kyuubi snarled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you giant fur ball, not like I cared much in the first place." Naruto pointed out.

"**You best change your attitude soon boy, or you will piss off the wrong people, mark my words." **Kyuubi snapped. "**One more thing."**

"What?" Naruto lazily looked at the fox.

"**You're not alone." **The fox sounded almost gleeful with it sound that, much to Naruto surprise, but that wasn't the main concern right now. He had been followed by someone, or at least caught up, but who was it? Who could have found out about his escape from Konoha apart from Sakura? Thinking about her forced the memories of the girl crying, pleading that he stayed in Konoha and not try and do what Sasuke had done before him, there was only so much that he could take, and was already past his breaking point.

"Naruto!" The boy in question paused realizing what the fox had meant before it left him, before turning to find his teacher standing before him. "Please Naruto, I know that I'm not the best teacher of all time, but I will make it up to you, I promise."

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not leaving because of you." Naruto declared, taking a few steps back. "I'm leaving because of the damn villagers! They want me gone! Well they can have their goddamn wish!" Naruto took another step back, not knowing where he was. "As far as I'm concerned, they can all go to hell! I'm done with th-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto suddenly found himself falling off of a cliff which seemed to have a bottomless hole.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi dived, trying as hard as he could to grab his student, but he missed, their fingers brushed just as Kakashi tried to grab hold of his student. Naruto's shocked look made it all that much worse for the man as he stared at where Naruto was falling, the cliff looked like a bottomless hole now. "No... Naruto... I'm sorry... sensei... I'm sorry I've failed you... and your son."

* * *

Down in the hole below, Netherworld

Gnarl sighed looked at the grave of the latest Overlord to have died, the Overlad, though it had been a couple of years ago since he had passed on.

"Such a shame, seeing him die after the death of his daughter, what a shame it was." Gnarl sighed, only to perk up suddenly when he heard some screaming followed by a loud crash. Gnarl made his way as quickly as his old body could to where a blond haired boy was laying in a pile of rubble. He inspected the boy with a curious expression, wondering why to make of the boy before him. An evil grin found its way across his face.

"Such evil energy! Oh I must simply take advantage of this opportunity!" Gnarl looked delighted. "After all, Evil always finds a way."

* * *

**Hello.**

**I'm re-uploading the beginning of "Master! Master!" since I am already doing so with my other stories. No, I will not be re uploading the original "A Vampire's Lover", that sucked so much, I want to puke at the idea that I even wrote it in the first place.**

**Anyway, since I'm off to see my grandparents tomorrow, so I'm uploading this a day earlier than I had planned on doing.**

**I remember uploading this story before and seeing it being praised for NOT BASHING anyone. That is something I plan on sticking to. I hate stories that bash people for the sake of bashing. You know, the really rubbish stories.**

**The last time I did this story, I ended up feeling completely hopeless and neglecting when it came to updating this thing. Now, I've got a job and a YouTube channel which I am trying to juggle, along with occasionally making a few chapters every now and again when I find inspiration.**

**Trust me, finding inspiration is easy, but being able to make the inspiration into something worthwhile is a lot harder than you'd think. I write something and normally end up hating it, if it's longer than a poem. **

**All I'm concerned about doing is making sure that this story ends up being as good as possible and something that I'd first of all enjoy making.**

**I do hope that you end up enjoying the story when I end up updating it, be it a long time before it happens, or a short time.**

**I don't know when I'll update this story, that is something that I have to say.**

**Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


	2. I'm An Overlord?

**Everybody wants to be evil**

**For that is something that sounds cool**

**Well, unless you want to be a hero**

**Then you might just end up being corrupt!**

**Because that's also just as fun!**

* * *

Master! Master!

I'm an Overlord?

* * *

Naruto didn't have clue of what had happened on his way falling off the cliff, he was so shocked by what was happening that he had forgotten about the fact that he could have used a summon to save himself from what looked to have been instant death. It didn't help that he had been hit by a rock that was loose on the way down, knocking him out instantly. Normally the Kyuubi would have attempted to use this moment to attempt a possession, the only problem was that when it had done such a thing, he most likely would have been in a useless body, so decided that it would try to keep its host alive, before attempting a possession anytime soon.

Not that it could have possessed the boy anyway.

Despite his stupidity, Naruto had such determination and will, that the Kyuubi actually had to respect the boy, as much as it hated to, but either way normally as a host of an enormous amount of chakra such feelings wouldn't exactly be useful. However, Kyuubi wasn't Shukaku, who was caught up in its own insanity, though they weren't free like their fellow bijuu, Isobu, who they had heard through the demonic whispers that only demons could hear, was actually free. It almost made the fox jealous of what its fellow Bijuu was currently doing.

However, due to the speed that Naruto was falling at, Kyuubi had to use quite a bit of its chakra just to soften the landing. Despite everything, it needed the boy to survive in order to live itself, despite how much it detested the fact. Obviously there was no side affect to it using its chakra in such a way, why would there be? The only thing that it could truly say was that it was somewhat annoyed by what had happened, even if it was by accident.

Still he had to make sure that his host would survive after meeting whatever it was that lived down here... if this wasn't hell... shit... that could cause a few problems... Kyuubi cursed violently at the thought as he looked through his host's eyes. Now that was some kind of creature... an imp... hobbling towards them with a hunchback and a walking stick. Kyuubi suddenly grinned widely at the sight of the creature. That was Gnarl! It had been years since he heard of the creature and his Overlord, so what could be happening now?

"Such evil energy! Oh I must simply take advantage of this opportunity!" Kyuubi blinked in surprise at the comment. "After all, Evil always finds a way." It took Kyuubi just a matter of seconds to realize what this comment meant.

Gnarl was planning on making his host the new Overlord! Kyuubi grinned evilly. Maybe his host wasn't entirely useless after all.

* * *

"You... you're joking aren't you? Please tell me that you're joking!" Tsunade didn't want to believe what she had been told, hearing that the boy she had so much faith in becoming at least a potential successor was now dead or at least still falling to it made her insides twist in horror, especially since she had given the boy, Naruto Uzumaki her necklace, her cursed necklace that would end up killing everyone who wore it, except for her.

"I'm sorry... I... It took me by surprise when he started falling off the cliff, had, had I reacted sooner we would have been talking about how Naruto returned, not how he died." Kakashi uttered, sounding haunted as he said this, Tsunade couldn't blame the man, seeing the son of your father figure and your own student all wrapped into one falling to his death all because you reacted a second too late was something that didn't help your mentality, it just made you wish that something else could happen. "I... I don't even know how to break the news to my other students yet either.

Tsunade grimaced, having seen both her little brother and her past lover have their last breathes before dying she could easily understand his response. She knew he had seen Obito die, but at least he had a reminder with his right eye, the Sharingan. The reaction to Naruto's death would be nothing shy of joy from some people, even if they were starting to warm up to the boy, there was always some people who despised the boy beyond belief because of the reminder of the fact that Kyuubi that was sealed in his gut.

"Don't say anything for now, but if Sasuke tries to escape again, even giving out the hint that he plans on going to Orochimaru, you will be forced to kill the boy, understood Kakashi?" Tsunade ordered to already depressed man, who looked up sharply, already going back to his professional Shinobi mode. They both knew that it was for the best interest of the village that this was what happened if the last... 'loyal' Uchiha tried an escape again, they couldn't afford Orochimaru getting the boy within his grasp, waiting to possess his body at a moment's notice.

"Understood, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied, the cold look in his visible eye told the 5th Hokage that he would follow that order, because it was for the best of the village.

* * *

Naruto didn't know where he was, but for some strange reason, he knew that he should be somewhat concerned. However he knew that he should also be grateful to still be alive, especially after what had knocked him out.

"What the fuck!" Naruto screamed suddenly as he opened his eyes to a rotting corpse that just happened to be standing against a nearby wall like a suit of armour, the mouth of the dead body was grinning widely at the boy, who was close to shitting himself right there and then. The boy blinked once and before he knew it the body has disappeared from his very sight.

"So you're awake are you master? That's good, very good indeed." Naruto tensed suddenly as he heard a voice coming from the entrance of the room, where suddenly the grey and old looking minion known as Gnarl hobbled into the room with some yellow/brown minions following him excitedly at the prospect of finally having a brand new master after all these years. Really 15 years was far too long to have to wait for a brand new master to finally arrive to take his rightful place on the throne.

"What... what the fuck are you... things?" Naruto seemed more confused than shocked, but that was to be expected, since he really hadn't expected to survive that fall that he suffered.

"We are Minions master. I am Gnarl, the Minion Master, devoted servant of darkness, Sire." Gnarl gave a short bow, making look as though he was a being of importance with the way that he had bowed. "Now I'm sure you'll want to know where you are."

"That was my next question actually." Naruto nodded slowly.

"We are currently in the place known as the Netherworld." Gnarl announced, causing Naruto's face to change into one of a puzzled expression. "If you would like to look out of the window, you'll see what I mean master." Gnarl announced. The fact that he was being called 'master' and 'Sire' by this creature made the blond hair boy frown, but he decided to take a look out of the window to amuse himself, only for his jaw to drop when he saw what was outside of the window.

"Is... is this hell?" Naruto uttered in pure shock, causing the brown/yellow clown like minion to laugh to himself, causing Naruto to glare at the creature in frustration. "I'm being serious!" He did however, blink in surprise when one of the other minions slammed its weapon into the Jester-like minion's head.

"Don't worry about Jester, everyone beats him up master, you can do it as much as you want for the rest of your life." Gnarl smirked evilly, stroking his goatee in amusement of the treatment of the most hated minion in the pack of cards. "But no master, this isn't hell at all, this is the home of the Overlords, your new home, the next Overlord!" Gnarl announced, while the other yellow/brown minions cheered loudly at this announcement, making the blond haired teenager blinked for a moment, registering this fact before suddenly his brain computed with the information.

"Wait... you're saying that I'm the new Overlord!?" Naruto looked more shocked than anything else at the moment due to this announcement. _'Though it would explain why this... Gnarl keeps on calling me 'Master' and 'Sire' though.'_ Naruto thought to himself, though for some reason he could have sworn that he could hear the Kyuubi laughing evilly within his mind, that made the blond wonder if he should be worried or not. "Why me though?" That was a good question if he ever had one to ask, especially since he was really confused at the moment.

"Well master, while you were unconscious, brain-dead, comatose, whatever you will, I was able to take some of your blood and compare it to our previous master to see if the results were similar in anyway." Gnarl announced ignoring the horrified look on Naruto's face when the word 'brain-dead' came up, seriously the boy had seemed like he could take a joke when he saw his barely alive body after it came down. "Thus, I have the result and have been waiting for an entire month for you to wake up. You did take quite a fall." Gnarl announced, causing Naruto to pale in realization.

"An entire month," Naruto paused as his mind processed the words that he had just heard "What the hell, how could I have been out for an entire month?" Naruto demanded from Gnarl who simply pointed towards the window across the room, causing the blond to blink before he tried to move off the bed, only to scream in pain as he tried to stand on his own two feet, falling over due to the weakness in his legs. Gnarl blinked, before sighing, unable to believe that the boy before him had fallen for that. This was to be the next Overlord? They really had their work cut out for themselves this time, didn't they?

"Help the master back to his bed, will you?" Gnarl shook his head, while the minions proceeded to help their new master to his bed, which he had been sleeping in for an entire month now. "Now, I hope that you won't do that again now." Gnarl sighed.

"Fuck no, that hurt." Naruto grunted in pain, before he got himself comfortable, not like he had anything else to do was it now?

"Now, as I was saying master, I compared your blood to the blood of our most recent and ... true master." Gnarl admitted. "It appears that you are a direct descendant of the most recent of great Overlords." Gnarl announced, causing Naruto to blink in sheer surprise. "In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if you were even related to our dear Kushina who died after the Dark Tower got destroyed last time."

"**Kushina... as in Kushina Uzumaki,**" the monstrous fox sounded stunned as he proceeded to say this, not only has he been in one of the heirs of the Overlord, but he had been in two! This was even more interesting than he had thought! After all, not every being could say that they had been sealed inside two heirs of the Overlord title... not that he liked being sealed inside them or anything.

'_What the hell? What's wrong with you fox?'_ Naruto asked the monstrous being that he hosted, causing the fox to blink for a moment, only for a foxy smirk to grace his human features.

"**Boy, create a clone with my chakra!**" Kyuubi demanded, causing Naruto to pause in mid-thought.

'_Fuck no! Do I look like a dumbass?_' Naruto told the fox bluntly.

"**Do it, and I will open up more paths for you with Gnarl!**" Kyuubi snapped, causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

'_How do you know about Gnarl?_' Naruto asked in disbelief.

"**Just do it!**" Kyuubi sounded desperate now, causing Naruto to look even more surprised than before.

'_Alright, this better be good._' Naruto didn't sound too sure about this, however he focused Kyuubi's chakra into making a new clone, while on the outside world, Gnarl's eyes widen when he felt the chakra of the demon that he had once called a friend.

'_This is Kurama's chakra! But why would he be sealed inside our next Overlord?'_ Gnarl thought, sounding surprised by the startling developments. However, his experienced mind continued to think away for many reasons as to why the most powerful of the nine was sealed inside of the boy that he was going to train to be their newest Overlord. In fact, Gnarl grinned evilly as he took this information onboard, excitement running through his veins just imagination the sheer chaos and destruction that the blond could cause, using not only the name of the Overlord, but with the power of Kurama at his disposal. He made sure to get the Minions to leave the room before Kurama arrived, merely because he didn't need any added stupidity in the room as it was. This was going to be a delicate operation if what he believed had happened was actually the case.

Naruto had taken a few seconds before he created a clone its' features twisted to a point that it almost arrogant, which left Naruto feeling rather uneasy. The expression seriously reminded him of what he had seen on Sasuke's face at times when he got confident enough to express himself some more. Did this mean that the Kyuubi had more arrogance than anything that he had ever come across? Just how big was its' ego?

"**Gnarl... it's been a long time since we last met face to face, thanks to this boy's damn family.**" The possessed clone greeted the minion master, only to growl in anger when he mentioned Naruto's family, causing the blond in question to look confused as to why the man who had taken over his clone was pissed by them in general.

"Kurama, my old friend, the years really haven't been kind to you after all, being sealed inside of a host, such a shame that was to hear." Gnarl offered his sympathy, in his own sarcastic way, stroking his beard as he did so.

"**The boy behind me is actually my 3****rd**** host so far, the girl that you mentioned, Kushina. Did she have red hair and look like this?**" Kurama offered while creating an image of a young Kushina Uzumaki using its' chakra, causing Naruto to feel lost by the conversation happening in front of him and the significance that this woman had on the discussion between Gnarl and Kyuubi. He felt even more lost when he saw Gnarl's eyes widen in realization of what his old friend was trying to imply.

"Now this is interesting, very interesting indeed." Gnarl's mind started to think of a plan, if what Kurama was saying was indeed true, then Kushina who had gone missing the day that the Land of the Whirlpool had been destroyed had actually been saved by the people of Konoha, during the day that her father, the previous Overlord had allowed her to be escorted out to the village during the middle of a war to build up her legacy, to see what she would one day be seeing on a daily basis. The man had fallen in such a state when his daughter had not returned that day. He had gone to the nation himself in order to search for his daughter, only to find the wreckage of the once beautiful village.

Gnarl sighed, thinking back to the days that the last Overlord remained, stuck in a depression, ready to give up his life, it was made even worse when his love had fallen sick and had died due to an incurable disease that nobody had even heard of before. Quite frankly, the lung damage that had been done was worrying enough for even Gnarl to admit that he had never seen anything like it.

Suicide was the way that the last Overlord had gone, which was a shame too, Gnarl had really liked that Overlord, even if he was a bit of a brute.

"**So I was right, Kushina did belong to this family. I could say that it's an honour to be sealed in two members of the Overlord's family. But I won't, this brat's an absolute moron.**" Kurama confessed, pointing his thumb at the blond, who had the anger within him to point rudely at the redhead.

"Why the hell do always find the need to insult me?!" Naruto snapped angrily, causing Kurama to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"**Because you're an idiot,**" Kurama pointed out bluntly.

"Shut up Kyuubi! You're just in a clone's body!" Naruto growled in annoyance. Gnarl watched this play out with curious eyes, he knew of the abilities that the Shinobi had, but had never really been given the chance to see them himself, as annoying as it was to admit it.

"**That may be true, but who was it that has been keeping you alive during your near misses with the hand of Death himself, the Shinigami!**" Kurama growled angrily. "**I have been healing your body from day one, and the thanks that I get from you is you demanding to use MY chakra for your own purposes and all the crap that you throw in my direction, simply because I was being controlled the day that I attacked your village.**"

"Controlled? By who, who could even do something like that?" Naruto understandingly didn't believe in the idea that the Kyuubi had been control, why would he believe in such a thing, he always gave off the indication that he had attacked Konoha willingly and would happily do so again if given the chance.

"**A man who calls himself Madara Uchiha.**" Kurama wasn't beating around the bush with this, only for his eyebrow to start twitching when he saw the confused look on Naruto's face.

"Who?"

Gnarl couldn't exactly blame Kurama for roaring in anger over that.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stared up at the ceiling of the hospital room that he was currently staying in. He never liked the hospital for many reasons, one of which was the fact that he was forced to stay in bed when he was kept in the hospital for at least a day or two, another one of the reasons was the fact that he had first woken up here after the Uchiha Massacre. He never really liked staying in a bed for too long, simply due to the fact that it gave him time to really think about everything, Itachi, how much stronger Itachi was than him, Naruto and how much stronger he was getting as well.

Sasuke's fist clenched.

He couldn't help but be jealous of how much stronger Naruto was getting, and the speed he was doing so as well. Sasuke wanted, no, needed to stronger and do so quicker as well, but he couldn't ignore the sheer difference in skill that Naruto was from the day they had graduated from the academy to where they were now. He could only have dreamed of having such amazing progress since their graduation, so if anyone could see why he had become jealous, they would be able to understand him.

Still, during their battle at the Valley of the End, which Naruto had been able to win, the blond had managed to win Sasuke's respect. Even now, he had decided that he was not going to be like Itachi, even if he had won against Naruto, despite ramming his arm straight through Naruto's right lung, because he would become powerful in his own way, not through the method of Itachi.

"Sasuke, I see that you're up." Kakashi mused as he walked into the room, noticing that his student was now awake. The young Uchiha spared his sensei a look, before looking back up at the ceiling. "I hope that you've been thinking about what you've done."

"I have." Sasuke told his teacher, a tint of regret lacing in with his voice. "I know what I must do."

"Oh? What will that be?" Kakashi didn't give any indication of what he was feeling at that moment.

"I need to apologize, to Naruto." Sasuke confessed, looking uneasy with what he was finding himself admitting. "I need to apologize to everyone that needs to hear it, especially Naruto." Sasuke looked away, feeling embarrassed for what he was admitting to Kakashi, yes he was his teacher, but that didn't really change anything, he wasn't the type of person to really admit something like this.

"So you regret what you tried to do?" Kakashi knew for a fact now that he didn't need to worry about Sasuke trying to run away from, but really needed to make sure by asking the question and seeing Sasuke's reaction to it, merely to be safe.

"Yes." Sasuke gave a one worded answer that told the entire story. Even a blind person could tell that Sasuke was not comfortable at this point and would like nothing more than to apologize to Naruto in an attempt to help with some of his regrets.

"About Naruto, he's-"

"Kakashi-sensei, is Sasuke awake?" Sakura asked, as she rushed into the room, looking worried beyond belief. She brightened up slightly when she spotted Sasuke, who looked confused, but awake. "Sasuke-kun, you're awake!" She noticed that Kakashi seemed to be almost grateful by her interruption. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi, Sakura, what's happened to Naruto? I need to speak to him, please." Sasuke asked this time, his eyes narrowing in suspicion over what had happened while he was in a coma. He had suspicion that something bad had happened to Naruto, something that was helped by the uneasy look on Sakura's face.

"Naruto... he's... he's..." Sakura started to look tearful, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in surprise. This was really serious if Sakura was crying over it, what had happened to Naruto?

"He's dead, Sasuke." Kakashi finally was the one who told him, bluntly, straightforward, just how the Uchiha loved it most. He heard a pained sob rip through Sakura's throat as tears started to run down her face, this was not what the last Uchiha of Konoha had expected to hear.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke sounded surprised, shocked. "This is Naruto we're talking about here! He can't have died! There is just no way that he could have died while I was out of it! There's just no way!" Sasuke was trying to deny it, even though he could see that it was true by Sakura's reaction, he just wanted to deny the truth that was in front of him.

"Sasuke..." Sakura sobbed, it was painful to see her cry because of this. But even he could not stop the beginning of tears at this point, so many regrets that had built up resolved around Naruto, he had wanted to apologize to the one that he had begun to consider his best friend for crying out loud.

"It wasn't Itachi was it? Please tell me that it was not Itachi!" Sasuke hissed angrily, glaring with his eyes now Sharingan red. "If he needed me to have another reason to kill him, then he's got one right there."

"It wasn't Itachi." Kakashi reassured the boy, who looked at him with his Sharingan eyes, which were looking at him hopefully, like he was desperate that what he was being told was the truth. "It wasn't even a shinobi that did it."

"The villagers caused this?" Sasuke wasn't an idiot, he and Sakura could see the hateful glares that had been directed at Naruto sometimes, but had never known the reason as to why this was the case.

It was at this moment that Kakashi began to tell Sasuke, just how Naruto Uzumaki had died.

* * *

Naruto stared at Kurama with a look of concentration as he focused on what he had been told by the fox, who had morphed into the man that stood before him, while Gnarl stood at the corner of the room, keeping what Kurama had told his host in the back of his devious mind.

"So you're telling me that there is something is going by the name of the founder of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha, and this person had the Sharingan which was able to control and force you into attacking Konoha?" Naruto asked with a look of disbelief written over his features.

"**That's correct.**" Kurama nodded.

"That's a load of bullshit." Naruto gave Kurama a deadpanned expression. The demonic fox felt his eyebrow twitch once again, was it really that hard to believe that he had been controlled by someone that had the Sharingan doujutus? Well, so what it made him sound as if he was somewhat weak-willed, it wasn't as if there was anything he could have done about it, regardless of how much he wanted to admit it. Besides, with all of the Bijuu about, there wasn't really too much that Naruto could not believe anymore.

Besides, Kurama could tell the difference between Madara and his impersonator anyway, he had known the guy long enough to recognize his chakra after all.

"Master, Kurama, if I may interrupt, we have so much that we need to do and quite frankly, it really cannot wait." Gnarl suddenly interrupted, drawing the attention towards him. "Kurama, please heal our Overlord, he's already been in a coma for over a month due to break almost every bone in his body and we really need him to be walking so that we can start his Overlord training."

"My Overlord training," Naruto sounded confused. "I don't remember agreeing to be your Overlord."

"**Do you want to follow the footsteps of your grandfather or not?**" Kurama growled, before he suddenly allowed his demonic chakra to completely cover Naruto's body as he started to fix all of the injuries that Naruto had suffered. The sounds of all of the bones fixing themselves could be heard, and the screams that Naruto let out due to all of his body repairing itself told the entire story of just how painful the procedure was. "**Hurry up boy. We need to get started with your training, so get to your feet and follow us.**"

"Why don't you just disburse already?" Naruto growled, before much to his surprise Kurama burst into a cloud of smoke. Gnarl grinned evilly as he watched an irate Naruto get off his bed onto his feet, and start to walk easily. Kurama always had the best healing methods, even if he didn't have the best ways of using it, it always made sure the person receiving it was either pissed off and fully healed, or had a reason to fight and fully healed.

"Come young master, we have much to do. It is my duty to see that you are trained in the ways of the Overlord." Gnarl told the blond as he followed him, he ignored the look of disbelief on the blond's face.

"What are the benefits of being the Overlord then? Surely there is normally a catch." Naruto asked Gnarl, who chuckled.

"Well, you do have to worry about all those wretched heroes trying to make a name for themselves at your expense, but we haven't see the end of a reign for almost 3 reigns and over 100 years ago!" Gnarl told the blond, who frowned at that. Did he really want some random kid pretending to be a hero trying to kill him just so that he or she could get a chance to become famous for their success? No, he really did not.

"What else should I need to know?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gnarl, if this really was in his blood, then quite frankly, he needed to know more, have the role advertised to him more.

"There are quite a few perks to be an Evil Overlord, I assure you." Gnarl told the blond, before he cleared his throat and grinned at the blond. "Number 10, Minions do all of your Evil Bidding!" Gnarl started off. "Number 9, you can meet cute cuddly animals... number 8, and kill them!" Gnarl laughed evilly as he completed that point, causing Naruto to for some odd reason get a mental image of himself killing that annoying cat, Tora with a look of evil. Naruto grinned dreamily at that, though admittedly, he knew that he would scare some of the girls with that kind of attitude, especially someone like Hinata. "Number 7, you can enslave or kill people!" Gnarl told him, while Naruto had a thoughtful expression over all of those villagers that had sent glares in his direction over the years that he could enslave. "Number 6, you can destroy everything!" Naruto felt the grin on his face grow wider at that, after all of the complaints that he had due to his destruction training, he could actually get away with destroying something with this new role!

"Number 5, girls love bad guys." Gnarl added suggestively, as a smile graced Naruto's features, it made enough sense with Sasuke's emo's attitude and the amount of fan-girls that he had gotten over the years. Not that Sasuke was evil or anything, he was just downright grumpy to the point that it got annoying at times. "Number 4, you get great souvenirs." Gnarl added as they walked into the throne room, where a handful of minions where running around with some crowns on their heads, causing Naruto to smirk, he wasn't greedy or anything, but those crowns looked pretty valuable. "Number 3, everyone is equal, under the heel of your boots!" Gnarl laughed evilly, while Naruto started to chuckle, really, he wasn't a bad person, but being the Hokage meant that he had ruled over his village, so he kind of had that ambition in the past anyway. "Number 2, did I mention minions?" Gnarl asked, something that for some reason made Naruto burst out with laughter, the minions started laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" One of the minions asked with a confused look on his face, only to start laughing anyway. Gnarl had a dark look over his features before he gave off the final reason.

"Number 1, no one remembers the good guys." Gnarl told Naruto, who gave the Minion Master a look of surprise, before his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"That's not completely true." Naruto told Gnarl, who rolled his eyes.

"Well, there was a hero who had singlehandedly defeated the creature known as the Juubi. Have you ever heard of him?" Gnarl asked the blond Jinchuriki, who shook his head.

"I haven't heard of either of them admittedly. Probably because of my village or my own doing," Naruto confessed, causing Gnarl to sigh. The Minion Master had forgotten that the blond wasn't the brightest match in the world.

"Well, either way, we need to make you into the perfect Overlord, but to do so, we need to get all of our minions back, for now, we only have the Brown Minions, but we always have the Reds, Greens and Blues, but they always disappear, taking their hive with them!" Gnarl growled, while Naruto started to chuckle to himself, causing the Minion Master to give him a look.

"Gnarl, you won me over by saying the ten benefits of being an Overlord, you didn't need to add the icing on the cake by making it a challenge also!" Naruto grinned down at the Minion Master, who looked pleased by the change of attitude from the blond. "I'll be the new Overlord, being the ruler of the land sounds like fun. To be able to follow the footsteps of my grandfather just makes the deal even sweeter."

'**_T_**_**he little bastard doesn't know that he's going to be a ruler just like his father was as well. Oh well, I would imagine that he would be happier either way.**_' Kurama chuckled to himself within the seal that held him within Naruto, where he smirked away, despite being locked away. Soon, he and Naruto were going to team up to make sure that the Overlord reigned over the Elemental Nations, and perhaps, even more.

"Tell me Gnarl, where do we start first?" Naruto asked the Minion Master, who merely answered with a dark chuckle, which soon become full-blown psychotic laughter that echoed through the Netherworld Tower, there was evil to be done, and Naruto Uzumaki, was the one who was going to do it.

For he, was going to be known as the 5th Overlord!

And the most powerful one too!

* * *

**Chapter two is complete.**

**When I decided to look through my chapters that I had kept, I realized that this was the chapter that needed the least amount of work in terms of editing it to suit how I wanted it to be.**

**Perhaps I'm trying to adapt to what I'm doing right now.**

**Though I found myself being upset due to losing some data that I was using for one of my videos (somehow forgot to record in the first place), so I wanted to focus on doing something that I know what I'm doing (this).**

**Still, despite everything, writing can be easy and it can be difficult at times. This story will be difficult, since I at times forget to plan things out ahead, though with other things. like The Gran Pulse Sage, I am following a storyline where I can tweak a few things here and there.**

**Why am I explaining this to you guys again? Oh, I was just about to say why it will most likely end up with me taking longer on some stories than others and as to why I'm trying to tidy things out in some regards over others.**

**This doesn't make sense, does it?**

**Anyway, I hope that you're enjoyed reading the story so far, even if I am an idiot who managed to cut himself on a cardboard box at work, trying to put some files away.**

**It was a big file and perhaps too big for the box... or just didn't have enough room... I wasn't going to give up...**

**Okay, it was stupid, but who cares? There was only a bit of blood, nothing too serious.**

**Either way, hope that you've enjoy the story so far and that you'll come back for some more when I update either this story or another one sooner or later.**

**Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


End file.
